Life as roommates
by yiyamika
Summary: After series but with series references.  Mentioning of Lori and a OC. Tommy/Merton.   Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.   Enjoy!
1. In the dorms

When he had first moved into the dorms, Merton had thought that he and Tommy were as close as they could be. After fighting and cheating dead so many times together, one could think that there was all to know out on the open, but time proved him wrong and before he knew it, one rainy night were he and Tommy stay up, like so many others they have been rooming, Tommy couldn't hold on any longer.

It was getting late but none of them had realized since they were having a great time. The first topic of the conversation long lost in their minds, so it seem like out of nowhere when Tommy snap Merton with a _"Well, buddy!" _and after a pause of a few seconds he continued._ "The thing is that I've always been, little bit jealous of…"_ Merton quickly interrupted him like it was custom for him and since he knew in the back of his mind that the conversation was going towards his strange luck and taste in woman just continue without even thinking about it. _"Oh! Come on Tommy how can you be jealous of me? Always such a failure in love! I mean, is it me? I think is the hair, I need a little change. Don't you…"_ Tommy could see his friend drifting apart. His gaze already wandering in to the room and so before Merton could get any more lost in his own thoughts Tommy just let out a soft gasp and continued were he had been left of _"The girls you had dated with." "Exactly! All the girls I've dated are crazy or supernatural beings. No wonder. It's not me! It's.. Them… Excuse-me! Did you just say that you get jealous of the girls I've dated?"_ Merton squeaked out loud without even noticing it.

_"We should, just change the subject. It's getting late and we need to get some sleep. Remember we have a test with Mr. Sibley tomorrow mor…" _Merton interrupted him before he could finish his sentence _"Exactly that's the reason, we need to talk about this. What did you mean by the jealousy thing? Don't make me misspell the answers on the tests. You know I'll do it." _Merton looked defiant but Tommy knew better than that, he was about to drop the whole thing and go to sleep but it take one gaze to Merton's eyes to realize that he had read him like so many times before. He could see how the brave look change in to sad puppy eyes just before giving up and turning to the side of the room. It was a gaze that worked every time on Tommy, turning the werewolf in Merton's little puppy. Tommy just melted giving up to the boy right in front of him.

_"Look! Mer I'm just saying that I think that you are an incredible guy and none of the girls I've seen you with seem right to me. That's all." "Jeez! Tommy.. I never thought.. you care... for me, in that way?" _Tommy almost choked with his own saliva after Merton's puzzled look. He could practically hear Merton's thoughts scrambling around in his head. Merton could see how Tommy's eyes widen to an extend that almost seemed impossible and if there was any doubts in his mind now they were completely discharged. _"So, is true then! You have feelings for me?" "I never say that. How can you tell? I mean.. Just shut up and go to sleep already. Man! Sometimes, I just wanna…" _Tommy did some choking gestures at Merton's throat with his hands._ "Come on Tom! Just because I can't send the right messages via body language because of my lack of social skills doesn't mean I don't know how to read them. And if there's something Merton Dingle knows how to read is rejection and just so you know Tommy, my friend; and possibly even more than that after tonight. Rejection is something I haven't found in you, ever… all this time! It all makes perfect sense now. I mean how could I not see this before?" _It seemed like Merton was going to continue babbling forever when Tommy suddenly broke up his out loud thinking.

_"What did you just say?" "WHAT?" "What did you just said a second ago?" "I don't know. Rejection is something I don't found in you?" "NO! Before that.." "That I lack of social skills?" "NO! After that, Merton." Merton just stood still for a moment to analyze every word he had just said and why Tommy was so exited all of the sudden. There was a spark in his eyes that made Merton feel butterfly's in his stomach. It was a surprise for Merton the sudden realization of the romantic feelings he had for Tommy too. "The possibility of us being more than friend's.." It wasn't even a question; there was more of a hint of a plea in the tone. The approach was well hidden for a human ear but not for one of a werewolf._

Merton heart was racing at the expectations of Tommy's response and It seemed like forever before Tommy did anything but when he did Merton felt like dying. All Tommy did was glare yellow eyes at him. Tommy could feel the blood rushing trough his veins, his inner wolf coming out (heart beating, fast and big breaths of air). Tommy almost panted but a soft snarl came out instead and if that didn't startle him the fact that he was wolfing out wile going towards a much scare Merton did. Tommy himself didn't know what was happening he wasn't on control it was the wolf. At the moment Tommy couldn't tell the wolf's intentions it was like walking in neutral and he could see in Merton eyes that he had also distinguish the change. Tommy also realize that if turned out that the wolf wasn't to happy with the sudden revelations Merton didn't have any way to protect himself and before he knew it Tommy closed his eyes fighting with himself to not get close to Merton.

He opened his eyes to a warm embrace. Merton who always knew more of the wolf than himself had closed the breach between them and hugged Tommy. Tommy looked down to his chest and all he was able to see was a bunch of jet black hair all tangled, after all they were going to sleep. Tommy never told Merton but that was the way he liked it the most. If there was something that Tommy never thought about was how people look like with messy hair in lazy days but after living With Merton and his messy hair and curls falling on to his face, Tommy could not think in days without the short boy and his hair, either messy or spiky, it was never boring to watch.

Tommy all wolf out by the time, just looked straight at his paws which were around the small body embracing him and all of the sudden his body began shaking. When Merton's face emerged out of his chest, big blue eyes staring at him fearless, defiantly waiting for something, it hit Tommy's ego harder than it should, that in fact the wolf had actually accepted Merton, not only long. long time ago (even before he himself realized) as his companion but also as his master. It made Tommy wonder for a moment if that was the reason why he too didn't had a steady relationship since the day they had met. Maybe, just maybe his subconscious make sure to look out for impossible, sure Lori was something else but when it really came to it he Realize that between them there was only the thrill of the hunt and the excitement of her knowing his secret nothing more than that. Not love, not trust, not what he and Merton had.

TBC


	2. The next thing

The next thing Tommy felt was the warm of Merton's lips on his. If some one had told him about this before he sure wouldn't have believed it. Even now, tongue fighting tongue, sudden shudders and ecstasies and he still couldn't believe it. It was the most awesome sensation. Sure he had had others before but none as his and the wolf's choice. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life. His one mate. The one set for life and the wolf was eager to mark it, claim, make him his.

Anger started to heat up in the back of his mind. He asked himself, why he had wasted so much time? How could he not see this before? He must have been blind. He realized how stupid he had been but was set on his mind to make up for the loss time and luckily there was a bed near. When Tommy stepped back from the kiss Merton buried his face on Tommy's chest again obviously blushing, since Tommy could feel the heat of the blood emanating from Merton's face to his own chest. Tommy then remembered how he had been there to watch Merton's first kiss and how his wolf had come out in what appeared to be anger and now he recalls some jealousy. The werewolf realized that he should have been the one to claim those virgin lips for the first time, but instead he tossed his love to some stupid, bitch of a hunter. Tommy decided to forget the past and focus on the present there was nothing he could do now, except for one thing. He had to have something far more valuable, the thing that matter the most. Merton's virginity. He has to claim him all, as his mate. Thing that he will do gladly and slowly.

Tommy lifted up Merton's face with his hands. He was very pleased to see the result of his work, a much flushed and lively face on his Merton. Tommy's hand's left the other man's face and started running down his body. Grabbing the smaller man by the butt he lifted him up. Merton's response was to hug Tommy on the hips with his own legs, while unbuttoning Tommy's shirt. This was all it took to make Tommy fully hard. As he laid them both on the nearest bed which was Merton's crotch on crotch, Tommy looked at his now recognized lover his own happy smile turned into a grin that caught Merton by surprise.


End file.
